Megaman Starforce : BBS
by ItsKehn
Summary: Still thinking of a title. The story is a Starforce rewrite with some changes, such as age increases on characters.


Faded figures flew around. A young woman walked towards a familiar table, holding a pot of stew. She began to mouth words towards another room. A small child with spiky brown hair hair bolted out of the room, and sped towards the stew. One more figure walked towards the table, grabbing the child by the arms and lifting him. The woman looked at the two and let out a giggle as the pair held a nearly identical figure let the child and began to sit down. The child started to take his seat, but then, the child watched as the table began to crack and break apart, until nothing was left. Then another crack was heard. He looked around the house, and watched in fear as the walls and flooring slowly crumble to finally, two more cracks. The child looked in horror and despair as he saw the woman and figure suddenly crumble, just like the child fell to his knees as tears fell down his face. In an attempt to stay strong, the child wiped the tears off his face, but a thundering ripple filled the air. The child looked at his arms; cracks covered his arms, and they slowly crept up to the core of his body, before everything went black.  
Brown hair rose up and heavy breathing followed. The boy was shaken.  
"Ahh… Just a nightmare." The boy's face was pale;his shirt was drenched in sweat. He glanced at the clock next to him.  
"6 AM eh…? Good enough." Throwing the covers off of himself and taking off to his bathroom, he quickly washed his face. He checked his face to ensure it was clean, and pale skin and tired eyes were embedded on his face. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth and took off his shirt. Drying himself off with a towel, he slipped on a fresh white tee,a pair of dark blue shorts, and a bright red boy took small steps towards his living room, hoping to not wake his his surprise, he saw her already watching TV with breakfast sitting on the woman turned to her son, giving a small smile,  
"Good morning Geo, breakfast is on the table." Geo gave her a blank look,  
"Alright mom. And is it fine if I go for a walk around the town after eating?"  
His mother gave him a surprised look, but closed her eyes and turned towards the TV once more.  
"Of course sweetie, just don't be out for too long, and don't forget to turn your transer on or I won't be able to reach you."  
Geo, expecting the answer, put his thumbs up,  
"Yeah yeah mom, gotcha."With that, Geo went over to the table to have his breakfast.

* * *

"Thanks mom, I'm going now!" Geo grabbed his transer, and strolled out the room.  
She watched his back leave and the door close, and another smile graced her face,  
"I'm glad that he at least leaves the house now, if only he'd go back to school…" Her expression dimmed, but a scream from the television echoed throughout the room, and her eyes went back to the show.

Geo took in the dark scenery around him as he walked towards his favorite spot, Vista Point. The cold wind brushed the skin on his face, and the dark blue sky held an aura that attracted Geo to it.  
For Geo, the both the sky and beyond it were worlds he wanted to venture into, in hopes of finding what he had lost so long , a long staircase was present before him, with a sign next to it reading 'Vista Point'.  
"Guess I made it right on time?" Geo curiously looked at the dark sky, a bright light was beginning to fill it.  
"Shoot, I have to hurry!" Geo ran up the stairs, and saw a figure standing upon the plateau. The figure had short, reddish-violet hair, a pink hoodie and black jeans. She held a guitar within, and a soft voice could be heard from her. Geo stood still as she sang, and when she stopped, he couldn't bring himself to move. Her voice shook Geo's heart. Within her voice, her words, and the sound she strung out,Geo could not help but feel something similar to the pain he felt long ago. Just like in his dream, memories spun around him, to the times when his father was still with him. Tears slowly streamed down his face, but before they could continue , the voice brought him back to reality.  
"Ah sorry, I didn't know anyone actually came around her at this time, I'll be leaving now." Before she could hurry down and pass him, Geo turned away to wipe his tears away. Geo watched her leave, but when the girl reached the staircase, Geo yelled out to her,  
"W-What's your name!?" The girl, off put by the sudden question, looked in awe.  
"You don't know me?"Her look of shock slowly turned to a smile,  
"That's good, I'm Sonia Strumm, and who would you be?"  
The smile let off a bright aura that seemed to have the power to warm a person's heart.  
Geo awkwardly let his voice out,  
"It's Geo Stelar, nice to meet you. So rry I stopped you, I thought your voice was great. A voice like that could make you a real star." Geo closed his eyes and let out a small laugh.  
Sonia's looked away at the comment, but laughed it off as well,  
"So, uhh, Geo right? How come you're here this early, people would normally be getting ready for school at this time?" She looked at the boy in wonder, expecting a quick response  
"Ah, I enjoy watching the sky and the sunrise, but my favorite view is the night sky for sure."Geo's expression softened, and he turned to the now orange sky. The sun had risen and it's light spread across the turned to the girl once more,  
"Sorry for keeping you, It was really nice to meet you."  
Sonia's expression tendered and she grinned at him,  
"Of course, don't worry about it. I've got to get going now, or I'll be in big trouble. See you!"Sonia ran off quickly, but as Geo moved his attention to the sky again, she glanced back at him, and then continued her run. When she reached the bottom, she picked her pace up, passing by a group of teenagers her age.

* * *

Geo sat himself down on a nearby bench and gazed at the sky. Reaching his right hand towards it, he slowly shutted his palm and put his hand down. Geo then sighed, getting up out of his seat, leaving Vista Point. As he strolled back home, his thoughts were still stuck on Sonia. To him, music was nice, and he would listen to some to relax, but it was rare for him to feel emotions pouring out of music so strongly. There was something about her music that stood out. His thoughts were then interrupted as he saw a group of students standing in front of his house, ringing the doorbell.  
'Who're they…?" Geo look at the group in both suspicion and mom opened the door, and looked at the group, and then looked towards Geo and point towards him.  
The group then started staring Geo rushed over to him, and with a smile began to introduce girl with a blue dress and long, blonde hair shaped like drills started the intro.  
"Nice to meet you, Geo Stelar, I am your student council president, Luna Platz."

I recently became elected as the 10th grade president, and now I'm here to ask you if you would consider coming back to school. Ah!" She turned to the two behind her, and then motioned for them to introduce themselves as well.  
The buff one spoke up first. He had short hair and his shirt was adorned with a small cow looking symbol, finishing the look with brown shorts.  
"Oh-uh I'm Bud Bison, I'm like prez's bodyguard."The shorter one followed suit. He wore a white dress shirt, a green tie, and black slacks.  
"I'm Zack Temple, nice to meet you, Geo."Geo looked at the group, and said his piece.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you all."Despite his words, Geo's face gave off a different impression and ge continue on,  
"And about school, I'm not going schooling is enough, no?"  
Luna looked at him, and sighed,  
"Fine, no point in arguing. I would think it's better for someone to properly socialize with others, especially considering his connections." Luna smirked, and then looked to Bud and Zack,  
"We're going now. And Geo, we'll be back again, there's always tomorrow." And like that, the group walked away, leaving a mildly annoyed Geo in it's wake.  
"Can't believed they pulled that card on me… whatever." Geo walked towards his house, and his mom looked at him, expectations filling the pair of her eyes.  
"So, Geo, Did they convince you at all?"  
Geo looked at his mom. He had known she wanted him to go to school, but the pain of loss had become a scar in his heart that he deemed unrepairable

"You know the answer, don't you mom?"  
"Heh, figures. Well, if you ever feel like going, just let me know. I still have to get you prepped and everything." She walked away, going back to the made his way to his room, turning his computer on and activating his study home tutor. Within the screen, a robot looking being appeared in the screen, with the word "study' embedded into his looked at the program,  
"So, what's on today's menu, Studyman?" Studyman looked through his folders, and then pulled out a the file, Studyman looked at Geo and smiled,  
"Pre-Calculus for starters, now, let's begin."

* * *

Hours passed, and Geo had finished all the work assigned to him. He couldn't help but question why Studyman even had physical exercise files. Geo took a glance at his clock,  
"It's 4 right now… Guess I'll shower and take a nap, then head back to Vista Point for some stargazing." Geo undressed himself and grabbed some pajamas, and entered his his shower and changing into the pajamas, Geo fell onto his bed and .  
In his dreams, Geo was surrounded by darkness. There he stood, floating in darkness. His body began to emit green lights, and he flew around the darkness, light being left in his tracks.  
As he flew, another light appeared in the distance. Geo, out of pure interest, flew towards the light. As Geo got closer to the light, he could make out a figure within it. The figure looked like his father. As Geo reached towards it, a knock broke the dream, and Geo awoke to hear knocks coming from his door,.His mother's voice accompanied the knocks.  
"Geo, wake up, dinner time!" Geo rubbed his eyes, and responded back,  
"Alright mom!" Geo got up out of bed, somewhat off balance from just having woken up, and then changed into another pair of black jeans and a white shirt. He grabbed his jacket and went into the dining room. He and his mother watched television as they ate, and after finishing, he washed his hands.  
"Hey, mom, I'm gonna go out again for some stargazing." He put his jacket and shoes on, and walked towards his mom to hug her before he left.  
"Alright, just don't stay out too late." Geo strided out the house, looking forward to the night sky.  
As Geo went to Vista Point again, the lamps and stars lit the night. Some time had passed, and Geo reached the plateau once lights in the sky were so bright in the darkness,  
Setting himself down on a bench, Geo took in the sights before him, and he went into a state of deep thought.  
" _Dad's definitely out there, I'm sure of it. He was always so lucky,eheh..._ "  
Geo's thoughts then drifted to this morning, having just met Sonia, and then Luna and her gang.  
" _Sonia seemed nice enough, while Luna, coupled with her group, seemed sorta… scary._ " Geo's thoughts were disrupted by a continuous roars, as though two sounds were fighting for dominance. Geo, looking up above him, saw two lights that seemed to fighting each other.

Then, Geo heard a rough voice out of nowhere,  
"Lucky! You'll do."One of the two lights suddenly changed it's direction, aiming itself at

Geo; before Geo could react, the light consumed him.  
 **  
AN:** Alright, this is my first chapter. Honestly, I haven't done anything with fanfiction for a couple years nor do I have much experience in the first , after replaying the starforce games,I wanted to do a fanfiction of the first game. Currently, I'm in the process of typing up the second chapter, but I'm having difficulty doing so. I'm hoping to keep this going until we see the story's end, but yeah. Updates can range from 1-4 weeks, so sorry for slow for reading, and please leave a review, the feedback could help me see what I might be messing up in.


End file.
